The One True King of Westeros
by Trolltek
Summary: He breathed his last breath as Naruto Uchiha, grandson of Izuna Uchiha and Tsunade Senju, son of Minato Senju and Mikoto Uchiha. He breathed a new breath as Naruto Baratheon, second eldest son of Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister. A Prince of Westeros. AU-Joffrey Baratheon is the same age as Robb Stark in this fiction.
1. Chapter 1

The Valley of the End, a location located between the Land of Fire and the destroyed Land of Sound was a mere broken version of what it had been when Hashirama Senju, the Shodaime Hokage and his fierciest enemy, Madara Uchiha, the Head of the Uchiha Clan, the great location was more destroyed when brothers, Naruto Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha battled to the death.

The location is completely destroyed, the statues of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha reduced to rubbles of stone, the grounds flooded by the river just a few miles away from the Valley of the End and the surrounding lands filled with cracks and holes. On the destroyed pieces of rubble stood two men, staring at each other, the first man standing on where Madara Uchiha's statue had been and the other standing where Hashirama's statue had been, before it was destroyed in the Fourth Shinobi War.

On the land in which Madara Uchiha's statue had been build is a tall man that appears to between the ages of thirty and forty, he has a lean build, waist-length tied up wild raven hair, two eyes that are completely different, the first is an eye with a red backround and a strange design as his pupil and the other is purple eye in a ripple-like pattern, he also has fair skin, his attire consists of maroon armour with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. This clothing under the armour was a indigo long-sleeved shirt with a knee-length mantle, pants, open-toed boots, gloves. This man is Madara Uchiha.

The other is the man standing where Hashirama's statue had once stood, he is a tall young man with a lean and muscular build, he has shoulder-length wild raven hair with streaks of yellow through his hair, faint whisker marks on his cheeks that give him a feral appearace, unlike his opponent, his eyes are dark blue with a strange red design, he has tanned skin and he wears a long sleeved dark blue shirt with dark green pants and dark blue sandals, over this he wears a long black coat with red flames at the bottom and in the middle of the jacket is nine black comma's and nine Rinnegan's on it, as well, or the images of them, at the least. This man is Naruto Uchiha, Jinchuriki of the Kyubi.

Madara smirked at his grand-nephew, his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and the Rinnegan blazing harshly.

"You are a fool, boy." Madara mocked. "You may carry my blood. You may have the Eternal Mangekyo Sharigan like me and you may even wield the power of the Kyubi, but it matters not, for I am God." Madara laughed arrogantly.

Naruto just allowed a faint smirk to tug at his lips as he stared at Madara's battered form, blood sliding down his arms and legs. Not like he was much better, Naruto mused. Looking down at himself, Naruto stared at the blood that trailed down the side of his face, his arms and legs.

"You are the fool, Madara." Naruto said, his words as cold as the harshest winter. "You will not win." Naruto said calmly. "You are tired, you are injured, your chakra has weakened, as is your life force." Naruto explained.

Madara's dark grin widened.

"That may be so, nephew." Naruto's jaw hardened at this, that was one thing that he could never stand, being associated with Madara as.._family. _"But, like me, you are also tired. You are also injured and your life is also..fading." Madara mocked.

Naruto did not answer, but his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan blazed to life as he glared at his grand-uncle. Naruto clenched his palm around the thin hilt of his katana, known as the _Kusanagi, _gifted by his half-brother, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Shall we end this in one shot, _trash?_" Naruto sneered darkly at the ancient Uchiha. His ancestor grinned mockingly at the young ninja.

"Very well, _boy._" Madara extended his right hand and grinned savagely at the grandson of his little brother and he uttered one word.

"_Susano'o!" _As soon as he uttered this word, a fierce indigo creature of enourmous height that wielded a pair of katana each as large as the Hokage mansion, the ground shook from the sheer power produced from this beast.

Naruto allowed a phsychotic grin to tug at his lips his body shook in barely contained excitement, closing his eyes, Naruto reached for his mind.

"_Oi, you piece of trash, are you awake?" _ Naruto sneered inwardly, he smirked as he heard the annoyed grunt withing his mind. Slitted crimson orbs snapped open.

"**_Tch, what do ya want, you hairless ape?!"_** Naruto smirked at the voice of his long time partner, otherwise known as the Kyubi no Kitsune, Kurama.

"_Angry, are we? Kurama-chan?_" Naruto mocked the great Biju as he childishly called his name is a sing-song tone.

"**_Annoying brat._**" Kurama scoffed darkly. "_Enough of that, Kurama. The time has come, the time to crush this fool. The time to crush..Madara Uchiha._" Naruto could feel Kurama's toothy grin from within his mind.

"**_I couldn't have agreed anymore..partner."_** Naruto laughed at this as he stared into the eyes of the Kyubi.

"_Come..Kurama!_"

Naruto's eyes snapped wide in the outside world, Madara narrowed his eyes as he watched chakra began to surround Naruto's body.

"**_Biju Mode: Uchiha Style!_**" Naruto grinned darkly as his strongest power began to surround his body, a beast surrounding it, the Kyubi made from the flames of Amaterasu and two blazing Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan in the beasts eyes.

"Hn, the time has come, grandson of Izuna!" Madara roared, extending his arms, preparing to crush his enemy.

Naruto smirked.

"I couldn't agree more..Madara Uchiha!" Naruto roared as he also extended his hand. Black flames surrounded Madara's right hand and blue lighting flickered around his hand, as well.

Blue chakra began to form in Naruto's palm, molded into the form of a shuriken and his black flames surrouded it, also.

The two grinned eagerly.

"**_Amaterasu: Rasenshuriken!/ Amaterasu: Raikiri!_**" Naruto and Madara both roared their respective attacks as they jumped towards one another.

Before they collided, Naruto and Madara's eyes stared into one another.

'_The end is here..Uchiha!' _Both men roared in their minds, as their attacks collided, there was no blood or explosions, only complete and utter white, as their bodies exploded into nothing, consumed by the light.

'_Ashes to ashes, huh?_' Naruto mused as he felt his conciousness fading.

Naruto Uchiha and Madara Uchiha...were no more.

The Fourth Great Shinobi War..had ended.

**Cut**

Naruto's eyes snapped open, as he looked around where he had awoken, his eyes widened, he lay in not a hospital room or in his cottage outside of Konoha, but in a completely white void with a long red carpet beneath him.

Groaning, he stood up.

"Where in the hell am I?" Naruto muttered. "Last thing I remember was dying with Madara." Naruto told himself as he cracked his neck and stretched his arms over his head as he yawned loudly.

"_I can answer you that question, young Uchiha._" Naruto raised an eyebrow at the disembodied, male voice. Naruto tilted his head to his tide and his eyes widened at the being that stood there, a being, even he, recognized. It is a translucent gaunt spectre with a demonic visage. It is much larger than an average human, possessing long, shaggy white hair, from which two red horns protrude, and dark greyish blue-coloured skin. It is draped in a large white garments and carries a set of prayer beads.

"_Shinigami.._" Naruto whispered as he fell on his behind, his visage filled with fear and awe, fear that this being could crush him beneath his heel in an instant and awe that this creature actually exists.

Shinigami grinned, his spiky teeth gleaming as he stared at the boy.

"_Correct, you are, young Uchiha._" Shinigami laughed. "_Though, no need to fear me boy, I shall not take your soul, not yet, at least."_ Shinigami joked.

Naruto breathed deeply, trying to calm himself, which he was able to do as he stood up and faced the Shinigami.

"So, Shinigami-sama, what exactly is this place?" Naruto wondered, a confused expression on his face.

Shinigami's face turned serious.

"_You can call this place 'The Void'. Or, you could call it 'Purgatory', or perhaps even 'The Nothingness'._" Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "_This is the place in between both the physical world and the spiritual world, it is a place those that are newly deceased are sent to, young Uchiha._" Shinigami explained.

Naruto's eyes widened by a fraction.

"So, I am dead, huh?" He asked, downtrodden. Shinigami chuckled slightly causing Naruto to look at the grinning deity.

"_That would usually be the case, young Uchiha._" Shinigami began. _"But, you are special, I believe your story has not yet finished..Child of the Prophecy._" Shinigami chuckled to himself.

Naruto still looked confused.

"What are you talking about, Shinigami-sama?" Naruto wondered. Shinigami stared at him for a moment.

"_I guess I should allow those two to explain, wouldn't you agree, young Uchiha?_" Shinigami grinned, Naruto looked confused, however his form went stiff when he heard a feminine voice that he recognized all to well.

"You've grown, my son." Naruto felt like the world stopped, he felt like his heart stopped, he felt like everything stopped. Turning his head slowly, as if it would snap if he moved it even a second faster.

As he stared at the person who spoke, tears began pool in his eyes. Mikoto Uchiha, a fair-skinned woman with long, black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light-yellow apron normally worn over it.

"Kaa-chan.." He whispered, his voice below anything he had ever spoken. His mother had died when he was still five years of age, before the Kyubi attacked, before it had been sealed in him, he hadn't seen her since that day, her absence, as well as his father's had caused him to become bitter, though he did not leave Konoha like his traitor brother, Sasuke but Naruto knew he was a ass, just like his brother, anti-social and a loner, though he did begin to open up a few weeks before the war, it hadn't been enough.

Mikoto confidently strode towards her son, her gentle and slim right hand caressing her beloved son's whiskered cheek.

"My baby.." She whispered. "You've grown so handsome, so very handsome." She whispered softly as she laid a small kiss on his tanned cheek. "You've made us so proud, prouder than any other parent could be."

Beside her, Minato Namikaze grinned at his son.

"She's right. You alone were strong enough to defeat Madara Uchiha! Which other father could claim their son was so powerful, huh!? None!" He laughed happily.

Naruto looked stunned.

"But..I was so cold to everyone! I was arrogant! I even thought of betraying all my friends and comrades, like Sasuke did!" Mikoto barely flinched at the mention of her younger son, her eyes softened as she stared at him.

"You were cold and harsh to everyone, that is correct and you may have been arrogant and you might have wanted to betray them all but..you didn't. Even if you were anti-social, you still cared enough to not betray them. That is why, I will always be proud of you, even if you did betray them, I would still be proud, do you know why?" She asked softly, kindly even.

Naruto merely stared at her, stunned, not knowing what to say, but as he looked into her kind eyes, he felt he already knew her answer.

"It's because.._I love you." _Naruto could not contain the tears that slid down his cheeks as his mother lovingly kissed her son's forehead. Mikoto smiled kindly when her son embraced her tightly and buried his head in her shoulders, loud sobs escaping his lips all the while.

"I will always be here for you, my baby boy." She whispered. Naruto nodded into her shoulder at this as he tried to contain his tears, however he could not when his father, Minato also joined the hug, embracing them both.

"Thank you so much, Kaa-san! Tou-san!" Naruto cried. Shinigami watched with a smile, waiting a few moments for Naruto to finally leave the embrace as he wiped his wipes with his hand.

"Shall we begin then?" Minato wondered with a small smile. Naruto raised an eyebrow before nodding.

"Yes, Shinigami-sama mentioned an offer." Naruto told them causing the three elders to smile at him.

"_I will explain the basics to you._" Naruto nodded as he looked towards Shinigami. "_You see, young Uchiha, the truth of the matter is, you were born in the wrong time period."_ Shinigami stated seriously.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"What..exactly do you mean?"

"What he is trying to say is that, Naruto you were supposed to be born even before the shinobi era, you were supposed to bring peace in the past, when their was still a chance for peace." Mikoto told her son. "Though I am glad that you were born in this time, otherwise we never would have met, my baby boy." She grinned.

Naruto smiled at his mother.

"_This deal involves a second chance at life._" Naruto looked curious. "_If you accept, you will be sent to the time in which you were supposed to be born, you will be born to different parents, to a different culture, you will have to learn everything again, the only thing that will be intact is your blood and your memory."_

"So, my Mangekyo..?" Naruto muttered. "_Indeed, until your body in that world is strong as your current body, you will not have use of Kurama, nor your Sharingan or even your Jutsu. You must learn everything from scratch and you must grow like any other boy."_ Naruto was about to decline, however his irate mother cut him off.

"Are you mad, you idiot!?" Naruto looked dumbfounded as his mother whacked him across the back of the head.

"Eh? What was that for, Kaa-san!?" Naruto demanded, stunned. His mother tapped her food impatiently as she gave him an irate stare.

"You thought about declining, didn't you!?" Naruto looked shock, before staring at his father, giving him a questioning look, as if to say 'how does she know?'. Minato shrugged helplessly as he nervously looked at his angry wife.

Naruto grunted as he returned his mother's glare.

"Of course I did! I want to be with you and Tou-san!" He argued. "Idiot! Shinigami-sama is giving you another chance where you can find love and make a family!" She growled as she and her son's heads butted together, as they glared into one anothers eyes.

"I don't care! I want to be with you!" Naruto growled. Mikoto sighed patiently. "We will always be here but we, in good mind can not allow you to abandon this chance." Mikoto told her son sternly.

"Your mother is correct, you need to experience these things. Friendship. Love. All things will help you grow as a person." Naruto looked as if his defenses were about to shatter.

"_It is not like you will never see them, when you are done, you will come back, with more friends, your parents will be here, waiting._" Shinigami offered.

Naruto sighed deeply, he grunted as he looked at his grinning father, his smirking mother and the Shinigami who gave hima toothy grin.

"Tch, fine, stop looking at me like a punch of perverts." Naruto mocked causing Minato and Mikoto to blush furiously.

"Idiot!" Mikoto growled as she karate chopped her son in the back of the head causing him to hold his head.

"Shit!" He muttered as he nursed his head. Shinigami smirked at the display, an amused expression on his face.

"_Now, boy. You will leave, now. Say your farewells._" Naruto sighed as he nodded, he smiled slightly at his father who gave him a sad smile and his teary eyed mother that embraced him tightly.

Naruto chuckled as he pat her head.

"I'll miss you, my baby." She whispered in his chest. Naruto smiled as he kissed her head and then embraced both his father and mother.

"And I will miss you, mother, father." Naruto murmured as he looked at Shinigami who extended his purple hand towards him.

"_Farewell..Child of the Prophecy._" As Shinigami uttered this, Mikoto and Minato felt Naruto disappear from their grasp, as he began to dissappear.

"Farewell..everyone." Was the last thing they heard Naruto say before he disappeared, gone until he died a second time.

Minato and Mikoto smiled, tears in their eyes.

"Good luck, son." They whispered in unison.


	2. Uchiha turned Baratheon

Robert of the House Baratheon, First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, a young man of twenty nine, he is a tall and muscular man with short black hair, dark blue eyes and fair skin, he strode on his dark brown stead with his usual arrogant expression on his face as he entered the gates of Kings Landing, the knights of the Kingsguard by his side, which included, old Ser Barristan Selmy, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, an elderely man with short grey hair and solemn dark blue eyes with fair skin and his gold armor, along with the white cloak of the Kingsguard and his sword attached to his waist. The other knight flanked to his left is his brother in-law, Ser Jaime Lannister.

Jaime is a tall young man with shoulder-length blond hair, cheerful green orbs and tanned skin, he wears the same armor as Barristan, along with the same cloak and same sword.

Robert laughed as he and his Kingsguard strode through Kings Landing.

"Why exactly have we returned to this dump!?" Robert asked loudly. "I wanted to hunt a while longer!" The king whined.

"Your second son is to be born, your grace." Barristan told his king respectfully, although he suspected he would not care, Robert's heir had already been born ten months prior, so it didn't matter if another child had been born, he wouldn't care.

"Why should I care? I already have a damn heir!" True to Barristan's thoughts, Robert roared like the king he was, not caring about anything other than his own pleasure.

"He is still your son, your grace." Jaime said, his smile straining. He hoped, with every ounce of his being that the child had been his instead of Robert's, but it was not to be, somehow Robert's seed somehow had went through and impregnated his dear sister, Cersei Lannister and she was to give birth to Robert's child, the only reason she hadn't killed the spawn of the Baratheon king was because she hadn't been sure, it was only on the ninth month that it was certain that the parent was Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister, by all rights, the boy would be the true crown prince, though Jaime knew Cersei wouldn't allow that. Though Jaime was furious, he would never blame a child for the mistakes of the parents, but he also saw the hatred in his sister's eyes every time she saw her stomach.

Robert grunted as they stopped at the entrance of the Red Keep, Robert allowed a serious expression to grace his face as he dismounted his horse, Jaime and Barristan following closely behind their king, moments later, Robert stopped in front of the chambers of his wife, Cersei Lannister and the place she would birth his second child, waiting a few second, an elderely man came out, Grand Maester Pycelle, his usual frail form walked towards his king.

"Your son has been born, your grace." Robert did not even grace the elderely man with a glance as he opened the twin doors to Cersei's chambers.

Cersei looked up, exausted from the birth, hiding the sheer hate from her face as she glanced at the child that was Robert's son, without a doubt. A tan skinned boy with wild raven hair with dark blue eyes, calmer than Robert's had ever been and faint whisker marks that gave him a very wild appearance. Cersei looked up as she noticed her 'husband' walk it, a look of indifference on his face.

"Robert." Robert gave a short nod as he neared her. Cersei looked at Robert before looking down at her son, she extended her hands, handing the boy.

"This is your son." She said calmly, without an ounce of emotion. Robert looked down, expecting blond hair and green eyes, expecting the look of a Lannister, his eyes widened when instead, he caught sight of a boy that looked every bit a Baratheon. Black hair. Blue eyes. Tanned skin.

Gently, he touched his son's cheek softly, the boy looked at him with his calm blue eyes, Robert could not help but allow a proud grin to curve at his lips, his son, not even a day old, and not shedding a single tear.

"That is my son, a true Baratheon, through and through." Robert laughed loudly, a rare warm expression on his face. Robert looked towards his 'wife'.

"His name? What is the boy's name?" He asked calmly. Cersei sighed deeply. "I didn't name him, I though you could have that _honor._" Even a man as dense as Robert could hear the hatred in her voice, the hatred for both him and _his_ son.

"Very well." He said coldly, he would not allow this child to rot, no matter what. This boy would be a great warrior, a true Baratheon. "Naruto. His name will be Naruto of the House Baratheon." Robert declared with a grin as he noticed his son grinning at that name.

"Naruto? What sort of odd name is that? It sounds rather foreign." Cersei commented, her disdain obvious. "Perhaps, but it suits him. He will be a great warrior, Heir of the House Baratheon." Robert declared.

"Are you speaking madness?" Cersei growled. "That is Joffrey's rightful title!" She declared as she glared at her husband, she was forced to quiet down when his dark blue eyes glared at her harshly.

"Joffrey will be king, that is his right and Naruto will be Lord of House Baratheon and Lord of Storms End." He declared as he glared harsher. "There will be no more discussion of this."

"As you command, _husband._" She spat coldly. Robert scoffed before turning around, with his son, and leaving the room.

Cersei glared at his back.

"You and that son of yours..burn in hell!" She growled under her breath.

**Cut**

Naruto noticed many things during the last few years, since his body was reverted to his infant form, firstly was his new parents, Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister seemed to be the king and queen of this strange land known as Westeros and that they hated each other beyond anything he had ever seen, even Sasuke's hatred wasn't so bitter and intense, another thing he learnt was that Cersei Lannister, his mother despised him more than anything, which he didn't care, at least one of his parents, namely his new father cared for him, as did his two uncles, Tyrion and Jaime, they met and complimented, saying he would be a great warrior. Naruto liked Tyrion, his remarks as intelligent as his own when he used to mock his brother, Itachi. Naruto didn't really like his little brother, Joffrey Baratheon, the crown prince, in Naruto's eyes, the young Baratheon was nothing but an arrogant and vicious cunt that deserves death and nothing less.

Naruto enjoyed the company of his uncles on his fathers side. Firstly is his youngest uncle, Renly of the House Baratheon, Lord of Storms End and Master of Law on the Small Council, he is a cheerful young man that showed Naruto of all different types of things, he was more a big brother than an uncle, though.

Stannis on the other hand taught Naruto of law and justice, Naruto also respected Stannis for his loyalty in his brother and in his duty. Being influenced by the three brothers, all men of passion. Robert, a man passionate about battle and sex, Renly, a passionate man about the finer things, such as wine and parties and Stannis, a man passionate about the law, Naruto was a perfect balance of the three.

Calm and collected, yet not beneath accepting the finer things in life, such as pleasure, Naruto, now five years old in this body smiled as his father, Robert Baratheon, slightly fatter than he was five years prior entered his chambers.

"Son." Robert nodded to his only black haired child as he took a seat. Naruto gave his father a nod as he sat beside him.

"Father, did you need something?" Naruto wondered. Robert chuckled. "Two things actually, firstly I wanted to meet with you, I am sick of those damn Lannisters and their damn plants and manipulations and I wanted to talk about fostering you." Naruto nodded, he understood, it was a good experience for a child to be fostered.

Naruto chuckled at the comment about the Lannisters.

"Mother as silver tongued as always, father?" Naruto asked with disinterest, Naruto merely had no interest in the woman, she was a mere bug in the game where she thought she was a master, a fool, really.

"You know your mother." Robert laughed. "Now, to do with your fostering, I was thinking of sending you to a good friend of mine, he is my brother in all but blood."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Lord Eddard Stark? I will be going to Winterfell then, father?" Naruto wondered causing Robert to laugh loudly.

"How do you know all this boy? You but a five year old boy." Robert said. "Well, I am the grandson of Tywin Lannister, after all." Robert chuckled louder.

"Sometimes I am not sure if you take after Lannisters or Baratheons more." Robert told his son with an amused smirk.

"I am a stag, not some useless lion that thinks they are the strongest. Being a lion means arrogance and foolishness." Naruto commented. "Ours is Fury." Naruto declared proudly, he loved the words of his House, strong and powerful, Naruto mused.

Robert laughed loudly.

"That's a boy!" He laughed.

**Cut- **

Naruto chuckled as he rode his brown stead slower than his father, but fast for his age as he and his father, Robert rode towards Winterfell, now on the Kingsroad. His mother, Cersei and his brother, Joffrey had decided against sending him off, although beisde him was his uncle, Tyrion Lannister, the Imp, grinning at him.

"I feel sorry for you, nephew of mine, to deal with the cold of the north for the next ten years will truly be a challenge." Naruto chuckled lightly. "I suppose so, but I'd rather be in Winterfell then in the den of snakes." Naruto mused.

Tyrion chuckled, Naruto reminded him much of a blend of his own father, Tywin Lannister and Naruto's father, Robert Baratheon. As calculating as the old lion, but as loud and powerful as the king when enraged.

"Though, you are so good at playing the game, boy and at such a young age, as well." Tyrion laughed. "Age has nothing to do with it, kings have been younger." Naruto commented.

"Too true, Naruto." Tyrion commented.

"Naruto, come!" Naruto nodded to Tyrion before he joined his father who was looking towards him.

"You called, father?" Naruto wondered. "Yes, we will be arriving soon, I want you to respect Eddard Stark as you would respect me, understood?"

Naruto gave a short nod.

"As you command, father." Naruto said calmly, his eyes gleamed in interest as the giant castle of Winterfell came into view.

Moments later, they arrived at the gates, a man, woman and two boys standing there, waiting patiently. Robert grinned as he approached his friend, the man, Lord Eddard Stark, a tall and muscular man with shoulder-length dark brown hair, amused grey eyes and pale skin, he wears a black tunic, black furred coat, black pants and black boots and Ice attached to his waist, next to him, his wife, Lady Catelyn Stark bowed slightly with a small smile, next to her is her only son, a boy wit her looks, Heir of Winterfell and House Stark, Robb Stark and next to him is his half-brother, Jon Snow, a replica of Eddard, younger, of course. He is Eddard's bastard.

"It's been a long time, Ned! Cat!" Robert laughed loudly before his gaze went to the two boys that looked at him. "And who are these two?" Robert wondered. Eddard cursed as he noticed Jon's flinch. "These are my son's, Jon and Robb." Luckily, Robert didn't question it.

"And this is my son, Heir of Storms End and House Baratheon, Naruto Baratheon." Robert looked towards Naruto who dismounted and smirked slightly.

"Pleased to meet you, Lord Stark, Lady Stark, Robb and Jon." Naruto greeted. "It is a pleasure to meet you." He said.

"The pleasure is all mine, Naruto." Eddard chuckled, he could not believe how much Robert and this boy looked alike. "Pleasure to meet you." Catelyn smiled slightly.

"I hope we get along." Robb and Jon also nodded towards the young Baratheon. Naruto turned to his father who put a hand on his shoulder.

"Now, boy, it's time I leave, make sure to become a proper man before you return." Robert laughed lightly.

Naruto chuckled.

"Farewell, father, uncle." Tyrion chuckled as he shook his nephew hand before mounting the carriage. Robert laughed as he embraced his son, before he also mounted a horse. Naruto watched them leave with a small sad smile.

"We will try to make you feel at home." Eddard said with a friendly tone. Naruto smiled at the man. "Thank you, Lord Stark."

Eddard smiled.

"A son of Robert's is more than welcome here."


	3. Meeting Ace

Naruto of the House Baratheon liked many things about House Stark, not about the north, but about House Stark, he could never get used to the cold of the north, however the words of House Stark were good words, words that didn't boast or create a warning, but words that merely stated as it was. 'Winter is Coming'. Naruto felt it meant that danger was coming, along with the harsh conditions of the winter that would come, having to survive it was the trick.

Naruto also like his now surrogate family. Lord Eddard Stark had become 'Uncle Ned'. Lady Catelyn had become 'Aunt Cat'. His brothers in all but blood, Robb Stark and Jon had been people he trusted without question, though he was more close to Jon than Robb thanks to Jon being shunned by many northmen for being a bastard, Naruto had been kinder to him, they forged a bond through their respective 'mother-figures' despising what they stood for, not for who they were.

The siblings that came after were just as much his sibling as Jon or Robb's, through spirit if not through blood. Out of them all, he was closest with Bran Stark, he often trained with him and joined his climbing excursions when he he had nothing to do, next would probably be Arya, he would often take her outside of Winterfell and train her in the art of battle, he and Jon were the ones one who did not treat her like a lady, Rickon was another case, he often took the boy with him when he went travelling around, this caused them to be closed, he and Sansa Stark, the eldest daughter did not get along.

Naruto despised her weak mentality of thinking she would be rescued by her prince charming and she despised his 'un-graceful' manner of dealing with people and his love for battle that every Uchiha had.

Naruto chuckled as he watched Bran aim and aim but miss again and again as he tried to hit the target with his bow. Naruto had changed very much in appearance over the years, he is now a tall young man with shoulder-length, tied up raven hair, dark blue orbs, tanned skin with deeper whisker marks that give him a wild appearance and a narrow jaw, he wears a dark brown tunic with a black furred coat, black pants and black leather boots with dark brown leather gloves and a simple black sword on his waist.

Naruto had also awakened many of his abilities, one of those was his ability to speak to Kurama that he activated two months after arriving in Winterfell, he awakened his Sharingan a month later when he was surrounded by a bunch of shadowcats, he awakened two comma in an instant, along with that, he had access to chunin level chakra, this allowed him to use some basic wind jutsu and lightning jutsu, a year prior to now, he finally fully awakened his chakra, along with his fully matured Sharingan, although he still could not user his stronger attacks, attacks that he used with his Biju Mode and Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan that he still didn't have access to, if Naruto was to guess, he would be high jounin right now.

"Go on." Jon Snow encouraged his little brother. "Father's watching." Both Bran and Jon looked up to Eddard who looked down at them with a serious expression. "And your mother." Catelyn smiled sweetly at Bran, ignoring Jon, as usual.

Bran pulled back the bow, aiming once again. Jon laughed and Robb turned away, smiling when the arrow flew over the target into a barrel.

"And which one of you was a marksmen at ten?" Eddard asked sternly stopping them in their tracks. Eddard nodded towards his second youngest son. "Go on, Bran. Keep practising." He encouraged.

Bran nodded, as he drew another arrow.

"Don't think to much, Bran." Jon advised. Bran nodded slightly as he once again aimed his bow towards the target.

"Relax your bow arm." Robb warned. Before he could shoot, an arrow whizzed passed them and was about to slam into the middle of the target, if a blade did not appear and slam it away as it slammed into a nearby wall, looking towards where the arrow was coming from, Arya Stark who looked dumbfounded at Naruto who had his blade unsheathed and a grin on his lips.

"You shouldn't be so cocky, Arya." He teased her. "There will always be someone stronger, someone faster, remember that." He warned his student.

Arya frowned, but she nodded.

Eddard smiled, proud of the man that Naruto had became. His joy turned to ashes into his mouth when Rodrik Cassel approached his liege lord with a grim expression.

"Lord Stark, Lady Stark." He bowed at the two causing the two to nod. "A guardsmen rode in from the hills, they caught a deserter of the Night's Watch." He told them grimly.

Eddard sighed deeply.

"Get the lads to saddle the horses." Theon Greyjoy, who was beside him nodded as he went to do as he was told.

"Do you have to?" Catelyn pleaded. "He swore an oath, Cat." Eddard said sternly. "Law is law, milady." Rodrik's tone was just as grim,

Eddard stared at the only knight in his service.

"Tell Bran that he's coming too." He ordered. Rodrik nodded as he, like Theon did as he was told.

Catelyn looked absolutely outraged.

"Ned! Ten is to young to see such things!" She growled. Eddard looked at his lady wife with a grim expression.

"He won't be a boy forever." He said calmly. "And, winter is coming." He warned his lady wife as he stared at her with his solemn grey eyes.

"Another exucution, uncle Ned?" Naruto somehow appeared on the railing, Eddard never understood how it was possible, but the boy did the impossible.

"He broke his oath." Naruto nodded. "I understand. Uncle Ned, I promised some lads to go hunting, is that alright?" Naruto asked.

Ned smiled.

"It is fine, a promise isn't to be broken, after all." He commented. Naruto grinned as he saluted to his 'uncle' before jumping down and safely landing on the ground, before disappearing in a burst of speed.

"I don't understand that boy." Catelyn smiled fondly, she loved the boy as if he was her own son, but the things he did shook her mind.

"He truly is the son of Robert Baratheon." Eddard said fondly.

**Cut**

Naruto yawned lazily as he walked through the woods, it turned out the lads he was going hunting with had business, this made him go by himself, as he walked through the forest, he raised an eyebrow when he smelt blood and guts, his eyes darted towards the ripped up body of a lion, a beast that was said to have been slayed thousands of years ago.

A real female lioness. Naruto allowed a sad expression to overcome his face as he looked at the one cub that lay in the guts of his mother, it was a strange lion if he ever saw one, a completely black lion with crystal blue eyes looking up at him innocently.

Naruto chuckled as he leaned down and carresed the young lion's head causing the lion to purr in contentment.

"Hm, your all alone, huh, little guy?" Naruto mused, picking the cub up, he grinned at the happy purr of the lion. "I'll take care of you, from now on, your my guy, okay, big guy? Now, what shall I call you? Hm.." Naruto hummed In though before a perfect name entered his head. "How about Ace, big guy?" Naruto mused.

Naruto chuckled at the happy whine.

"Yes, Ace it is then, nice to meet ya, the name is Naruto Baratheon." Naruto laughed as the lion cub nuzzled into his chest as he walked towards Winterfell.

It was the beginning of a legend.


	4. Family Reunited

Naruto smiled as he saw Eddard approached the gates of Winterfell with his party shortly behind him.

"Welcome back, Uncle Ned." Naruto grinned, Eddard moved his eyes to greet his surrogate nephew, but his eyes snapped open when he saw Ace.

"Naruto..is that..?" He asked, stunned.

"Yeah, a lion, I found him in the forest." Naruto explained. Eddard looked very concerned, before his attention turned to his son's, Jon Snow, Robb Stark and Bran Stark and the wolf cubs in their hands.

"And you guys found some wolf cubs?" When they noticed the lion, their eyes widened, Jon turned to his father.

"Father, the lions have been gone for thousands of years. What does this mean?" Jon wondered curiously.

Eddard looked grave.

"It means that..winter is coming."

"What his name, Naruto?" Bran asked with barely contained excitement. "His name is Ace, a true warrior!" Naruto laughed.

"This is Summer!" Naruto grinned as he pat the small wolf's head, the wolf barked in happiness at this. "Nice to meet ya, Summer." Naruto greeted. "This is Ace." Naruto put down Ace, Ace looked nervous but after a few second, Ace and Summer, along with the other wolves began to run around and began to play around.

**Cut**

Naruto chuckled, it had been a month since finding Ace, that had heard word that his dear father was coming down north, along with his _beloved _mother and brothers and sister, along with his two uncles. Ace had grown quiet a bit, he was now roughly the size of a small full grown dog, reaching Naruto's shins.

Naruto now stood on the tallest tower of Winterfell, looking down, he noticed the royal carraiges meaning that they would arrive soon, Naruto smirked as he grabbed Ace and disappeared in a flash of speed, appearing before Catelyn who was scolding Bran.

"How many times have I told you? No climbing!" She scolded. Naruto smirked as he watched Bran fidget under her gaze.

"But.."

"No buts! Promise you won't do it again!" She demanded. "I..promise." He muttered as he looked down to his feet.

"Every time you lie, you look down at you feet." She allowed an amused smile to tug at her lips at this, Bran blushed furiously. "Now, go on, tell your father the king is close." She smiled as she watched him run off.

She turned to Naruto, an amused smile on her lips.

"This is all your influence, ya know? It is because he sees you climbing so easily." She scolded lightly. Naruto gave his 'aunt' a teasing grin. "You know you love me, Aunt Cat." Naruto teased.

Catelyn laughed slightly.

"Go along now, trickster." She smiled. Naruto laughed as he walked towards the courtyard where the king would arrive in a few minutes.

"I wonder where Arya is.." Naruto hummed as he walked.

Speaking of his favorite surrogate sister, she was running through the crowds, a metal helmet, clearly too big for her on her head. Naruto laughed as she ran into him.

"That is what happens when you don't look, miss metal head." Naruto teased as he took the helmet from her head.

Arya pouted.

"Go on, now." Naruto laughed as he watched his surrogate sister run towards the courtyard with a smile, he followed, albeit walking.

A few moments later, the Starks which included Lord Eddard Stark, Lady Catelyn Stark, Robb Stark, Bran Stark, Arya Stark, Rickon Stark and Sansa Stark in line, not in that order as they awaited the prince, Naruto yawned as he stopped near Robb, scooting in between Bran and Robb.

"Your finally here, Baratheon." Robb grinned. Naruto chuckled. "I am sorry I am late, Stark." Naruto teased. Their laughter ceased and the courtyard became silent as the entire royal court began to stride in.

The first of the important figures is Joffrey Baratheon, Crown Prince. He has an arrogant smirk on his lips, something that enraged Naruto.

'_He hasn't changed, still a piece of trash._' Naruto mused to himself before he looked at the next person of interest, a large man, someone Naruto recognized from his short time in Kings Landing, Sandor Clegane, or the Hound, a snarl on his lips.

Next came in the main royal carriage, slowly, King Robert Baratheon emerged, flanked by his Kingsguard. Naruto frowned at his father, the man had let go, his weight was disgusting, the arrogant expression on his face annoying and the fact that he needed assistance to get of his horse was pathetic. This was not the man he called father ten years prior.

Robert confidently strode toward Eddard. Stopping in front of him, he motioned for Eddard to stand with his gloved right hand. Eddard rose, followed by his followers.

"Your grace." Eddard bowed slightly. Robert stared at him for a moment, as if he was searching for something. "You got fat." He commented suddenly, Naruto narrowed his eyes, if his father tried to disrespect Uncle Ned, he would not stay quiet, Robb and Bran looked surprised, never seeing anyone be so disrespectful to their father.

Eddard smirked slightly as he looked down at Robert's own stomach in amusment, Naruto tried hard not to smile.

Suddenly both started laughing loudly as they embraced each other like old friends, since that is what they were.

"Cat!" Robert grinned as he embraced Catelyn before releasing her and turning back to his old friend.

"Nine years! Why haven't I seen you? Where have you been?" Naruto watched this exchange, perhaps his father had not fallen as far as he had thought.

"Guarding the north for you, your grace." Eddard said. "The north is yours." He continued with a grin. Robert looked at Naruto as if he was just noticing him, his grin widened as he walked over to his son and gripped his shoulders tightly.

"You've grown, boy! The north has done you good!" Robert laughed. Naruto also laughed, his mind going back to his childhood. "You've grown, as well!" Robert's laughter increased.

"Definitely, my son!"

Naruto's happiness was destroyed and his warm blue eyes turned frosty when the queen Cersei Lannister walked down from the carriage, a expression of indifference as she walked out.

Naruto's frosty eyes stared into Cersei's frost eyes.

"Son."

"Mother."

Theirs words as cold as ice. Cersei extended her hand for Eddard to kiss, Eddard did so with hesitation.

Naruto scowled.

'_As arrogant as ever, aren't you Cersei Lannister?' _Naruto thought, annoyance flooding his handsome visage.

As Cersei continued her arrogance as she greeted the rest of the Starks, Naruto walked towards his uncle with a grin, Jaime Lannister smirked as he pat his nephe's shoulder.

"You've grown, boy." He mused. "And you look the same, uncle of mine." Naruto smirked in amusement.

Jaime laughed.

"Where is uncle Tyrion?" Naruto wondered. Jaime laughed at this. "You know my brother, whoring and drinking, as usual."

Jaime smirked.

"He has got quite the reputation for that." Naruto murmured. "Come uncle, let's find him, _mother _will be pleased." Jaime flinched at the sheer distate in Naruto's tone.

"Very well, where is the nearest brothel?" Jaime asked his nephew. Naruto motioned for Jaime to follow him, Jaime did.

**Cut**

"Did you here that the king is in Winterfell?" Ros, one of the whores at the brothel, she is a beautiful woman with long dark red hair, fair skin and dark blue eyes, she smirked as she looked at her most recent customer, Tyrion Lannister, also known as the Imp.

"I did here something about that." Tyrion offered as he allowed the woman to take his boots off of him. "The queen..and her twin brother." She smiled. "They say that he is the most handsome man in the Seven Kingdoms." She teased. "And the other brother.."

"The queen has two brothers?" She mused teasingly. "There is the pretty one.." Tyrion began as he got onto the bed. "And there is the clever one." He grinned. "I hear they call him the imp." She teased slightly. "I hear he hates that nickname." Tyrion murmured. "Oh? I hear that he has more than earned it. I hear he is a drunken little lecher, prone to all manner of perversions."

"Clever girl.." Tyrion grinned.

"We've bee expecting you, Lord Tyrion." She smiled coyly. Tyrion chuckled as she got on top of him, before they could continue, both Jaime and Naruto entered.

"Don't get up." Jaime smiled. "We wouldn't want to trouble you, dear uncle." Naruto mocked with his trademark arrogant grin. Tyrion's eyes zoomed in before he threw his head back in loud laughter.

"Ha! Why if it isn't Naruto! It's been long, nephew!" Tyrion grinned. Naruto grinned as he looked at Ros.

"Oh, Ros, tits looking as great as ever." Naruto praised. Ros smiled slightly at one of her most frequent customers.

"Oh, you know each other." Tyrion noticed. "Naruto here is one of our best customers, he comes in at least four times a week." Ros smirked.

Jaime smirked at his nephew.

"Not sure if you take after your uncle or father more." Naruto just laughed. "Putting that aside, shall I teach you the meaning of a closed door in a whorehouse, brother?" Tyrion asked with a smirk. "You've much to teach me, no doubt." Jaime began as he closed the door. "However, our sister craves your attention." Jaime said as he poured a drink.

"She has odd cravings, our sister." Tyrion japed. "A family trait. The Starks are feasting at sundown." Jaime said. "Don't leave me with those people." Jaime scowled. Naruto's jaw hardened at this, but he decided to stay quiet.

"I am sorry, but I've begun the feast early and this is the first of many courses." Jaime smirked at this.

"We thought you might say that, Naruto opened the door before tapping on it twice. "Girls, come in." Naruto grinned, a moment latter, a group of giggling girls came in and jumped into bed with Ros and Tyrion.

Jaime and Naruto prepared to leave.

"See ya at sundown!"

Tyrion just laughed in glee as he buried himself in the valley of tits of one of the women in his bed.


End file.
